Dancing in Scarlet
by KaityBelle
Summary: Katie Bell is beautiful. Oliver Wood is brave. Collection of KBOW oneshots. There is dancing. Major fluff ensues. Please R&R!
1. Dancing in Scarlet

**Word vomit oneshot. KBOW.**

 **Disclaimer: The characters are not mine... duh.**

* * *

I knew it was her at first because of how she stood, sliding back behind the other girls with that extra effort to go unnoticed. But how anyone could miss her was a mystery to me. She was beautiful in that scarlet dress. The way her endless blue eyes flicked around the Great Hall, missing nothing.

She was every bit as Katie Bell as ever, even in a skirt. Especially in a skirt. I struggled to breathe, I was frozen as if I was under a full-body bind. And then her gaze rested on me. I gave her a half-grin and she rolled those eyes at me.

"Ollie!" a voice brought me back to earth. George Weasley elbowed me in the neck as he squeezed between tables, "You cheeky bastard! I wondered where you ran off to."

"Probably spiking the punch," Fred winked at me, pulling an empty bottle of firewhiskey from his dress robe pocket.

As they sauntered off I let out a gruff warning, "Don't do anything too stupid! Nothing that could ban you from playing!"

Of course they didn't hear me. I sighed and sank onto a red-cushioned chair, wrapped in solitude.

"Tired already?"

I sat up quickly, banging my knee against the leg of the table and swearing.

Katie Bell stood before me. She let out a quiet laugh, "Don't worry, Captain, I won't tell."

"Hey Kates," I said casually, but my heart was clenching uncomfortably in my chest, "How are you?"

She shrugged, "I'm not the biggest fan of large social gatherings."

I nodded in understanding. I tried not to stare at the way her hair tumbled effortlessly over her exposed shoulders.

"Are you going through your training plans, Oliver?" She grinned at me, the tiny crinkles at the edge of her eyes making my breath catch.

"Yeah," I let out at last. Merlin, I felt warm, "Yeah that's it."

She raised an eyebrow in question.

"Do you want to dance?" I asked, the question tumbling out of my mouth before I could remember that she was my star chaser, that I was two years older than she was. That she was out of my league.

But she grinned brilliantly, taking my hand in hers, "Yes, Captain, I'd like that."

And then she was in my arms, a flutter of scarlet, all agile grace and strong against my chest. My heart was everywhere she touched me, from where our chests grazed to where our fingers entwined. We swayed to the lilting music.

And she looked down again, a secret smile tugging on her lips. Merlin.

"What?" She glanced up quickly.

"Merlin," I repeated, "Merlin, you're beautiful."

She rolled her eyes, "Captain, you've gone soft." But her eyes radiated with warmth, and she gave my fingers a gentle squeeze of thanks.

The song was ending. I could feel it wind down like a muggle toy. She didn't step away, even as the last chords resolved.

"Katie," I started, but I didn't have anything to say.

She looked up at me in that quiet way of hers, a knowing glint in her sapphire eyes. Then she stood on her tiptoes and rested her cool rosepetal lips on my cheek.

I stood there, frozen on the dancefloor as she floated away in that scarlet dress, cheek aflame.

Merlin, she was beautiful.

* * *

 **It would mean the world if you could R &R! Thank you!**


	2. A Broomstick Cleaning Kit

**Another oneshot. Please R &R!**

* * *

Katie Bell was sitting by the fire. I hadn't been watching her, but there was no way I could ignore her vibrancy. The way she tossed her head and let out uproarious hoots of laughter, or how, in moments of actual studious behavior (they were few and far between, I noted amusedly), she scrunched her eyebrows in concentration and pressed the feather of her quill to her lips.

Okay so maybe I _had_ been watching her. I felt it was my job, after all. Her older brother had graduated last year. Of course, it was purely brotherly protectiveness I felt for her. Mostly. Okay, that was a lie.

Merlin's saggy left-

"Wood!"

I blinked slowly, looking over to Percy Weasley as he flounced down the stairs, wearing an offensively orange beanie and an irritable expression. There weren't many students in the common room, but the low buzz of conversations quieted to watch the scene unfold.

"Hey, Percy," I replied warily.

"I'm headed off to bed. Don't forget to move your broomstick polishing kit," the Head Boy's face pinched in a sort of glare, "I've tripped over it _three times_."

"Right," I sighed, "I'll do that. Night, Percy."

As Percy gave a final, dramatic huff and returned upstairs, I risked a glance at Katie. She met my gaze, a slow, teasing grin sliding across her features.

My heart, ever the traitorous bastard, leaped in my chest. The conversation picked back up again, and Katie's eyes returned to Alicia Spinnet.

No. Bad, Oliver. She was beautiful and clever and an incredible chaser. _And_ she was off-limits. I rubbed my eyes blearily, trying (and failing) to remove the sleepy sand from them. This was all far too complicated. I needed sleep.

I gathered up the pieces of parchment I'd defiled with my hurried scribbles of Quidditch plays, stretching my arms above my head.

As I turned to leave, Alicia piped up in a sickly sweet voice, "Don't forget to pick up your broomstick polishing kit, Ollie!"

I chose to ignore the comment. Punishment would come later, at practice. I was truly the most ruthless Quidditch Captain. I held back my smile of evil. Instead, with a glorious amount of self control, I walked up the stairs to the dormitory.

"Merlin," I heard Katie mutter once she thought I was out of earshot, "Poor Oliver."

"I was funny though," Alicia's voice was laced with a grin.

Katie made a small hum of passivity before I was truly unable to hear the conversation.

Damn, Percy.

* * *

 **Thank you for your reviews!**


	3. Cold Showers and Shame

**This is how I imagined the scene from Harry's third year when Oliver "tries to drown himself" in the locker room after Gryffindor looses against Hufflepuff. This was a quick thing I wrote, so constructive criticisms are welcome and much appreciated (as always). Please R &R!**

 **Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. If they were, I'd be living, well, not here.**

* * *

We had lost.

It was as though more than just icy sheets of water were falling from the sky. As though it was more than lightning that singed the ground. More than thunder that ripped apart the world.

I had failed. Harry had been escorted to the hospital wing, and yet I could barely bring myself to move.

The water tumbling from the showerhead had long since grown cold, running endlessly down my crooked nose. I couldn't turn it off. I hadn't even bothered to change out of my quidditch robes. Pathetic.

And so I sat there in the shower, in sopping wool staring at the grimy off-white tiles with a hole in my chest the size of a loch and twice as empty.

"Oliver?"

The voice echoed slightly. I knew that voice. But I was somewhere too far removed from reality to place it.

"Captain?"

A girl.

"Wood?"

Katie.

I leaned my head back against the wall as her footsteps neared. First her shoes came into view, mud-splattered and barely holding up. Then the rest of her - Gryffindor sweater and jeans, paired with a worried frown. My heart started beating again.

"Oliver, what the bloody hell are you doing?" Her voice cracked with exhaustion, and she ran her fingers through the stream of water cascading onto me. She turned it off quickly.

"Jesus! Oliver, you stupid prat, you're going to catch hypothermia and-" the rest of her babbling was cut out as she ran back to the lockers, slamming doors open in search of something.

I tried to find the will to reassure her. I was supposed to be there for her, not the other way around.

Katie returned, a stack of towels in hand, and dropped to the floor beside me.

"Oliver," she started, tugging off my quidditch pads, "You're starting to really worry me. Can you move?"

"We lost," I said thickly, leaning forwards to let her lift the padding over my head.

"That happens sometimes, you thick-headed git!" she ground out, pulling my soaked jersey from my body and throwing it out of the stall, "We just have to do better next time."

"My fault," I muttered as she wrapped a towel tightly around my shoulders, "I shouldn't have pushed so hard."

Katie stopped, staring me in the eye with a steely set to her mouth, "Oliver. It's no one's fault. Now get up. Get up, I said. You need to get your blood flowing, and I'm not going to change your pants for you."

At least I had the decency to blush, "Right. I'm sorry, Kates, I'm being a prick." I used the wall to pull myself up. Now the top of her head reached my collar bone.

She looked up at me, pausing for a second. My breathing was erratic. She was so close. And I was such a prick.

"I grabbed you sweatpants," She gave me a grin and turned around so I could put them on.

As I stripped I asked, "How's Harry?"

"He's awake. Asked how you were." I felt a lump of shame rise in my throat.

I pulled on my trousers and used the towel to dry off my hair. Katie turned around, her eyes flickering to my bare chest so quickly I almost missed it. I swallowed slowly.

"Coming?" She raised her eyebrows, turning swiftly and walking away.

"Yeah. Oh, and Kates?" I asked softly, following her, "Thank you. Really."

She gave me that small, secret smile I loved so much before ambling to the door.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think!**


	4. Strapping Young Men

**This one is in Katie's POV. Just in case you were confused. Also, the one shots aren't in order, but they are grouped by year for the most part. But anyways, please R &R! **

**Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. Obviously. (feeling a Snape vibe today)**

* * *

"Wood's looking hotter this year," Angelina said offhandedly as she, Alicia and I lounged in a compartment of the Hogwarts Express.

I choked on my caldron cake.

"Easy there, Katie," Alicia thumped my back. Hard.

"Ouch," I muttered.

"Had you really not noticed?" Angelina scoffed, picking at nothing under her nails, "I mean, he's always been fit. In a sort of rugged way."

"He's our _Captain_!" I made a face, "He's like another species."

"A hot species," Angie grinned, "I'm not saying I'd shag him or anything, but he's nice to look at."

I sputtered, face turning seven shades of uncomfortable.

"You alright, Kates?" Alicia asked amusedly, "You've turned a sickly pallor. It's _most_ worrying."

I honestly didn't know what to think. Wood was like the other big brother I never wanted. We looked out for each other. We were comrades.

"Merlin's pants," I moaned, "Why would you _say_ something like that?" I pulled at my hair for added effect. The girls snorted at my antics. I was hopeful that the topic would change. But of course my luck abandoned me completely.

Oliver Wood himself had just shoved open the compartment door. I froze in terror, eyes jumping from Angelina to Alicia to gauge their reactions.

"Morning," he started, "Have you seen Percy by any chance?"

Alicia's face split into a devilish grin. Oh, hell.

"Um," I began, trying to protect Wood from whatever thought had just crossed Alicia's mind, "No, I haven't, but he's probably at a prefect meeting."

"Right," he said, eyebrows furrowing, "Thanks, Bell." And he left without another word. I let out a breath.

"See what I mean?" Angie asked, folding her legs beneath her.

I rolled my eyes, "You're off your rocker."

"Come on, Katie, live a little," Alicia popped a Bertie Bott's bean in her mouth.

I couldn't just _oggle_ at my _Captain_. That was like… like… I struggled to find something that was just as bizarre. I mean, I'd noticed how cute he was last year, and I'd poked fun at his strong and sturdy figure before. But somehow it felt different now, with the girls staring at him. Like he was some sort of recently discovered magical creature with the power to cure pus-filled boils.

Not that it bothered me. Other girls were allowed to notice him. I was just looking out for him. Like always. That was our relationship.

"Hello, Katie?" Angie snapped under my nose. I blinked rapidly, then glared at her.

"You were in another dimension," Alicia noted, "No doubt thinking of our strapping Captain."

I narrowed my eyes. Then, standing, I sighed, "I'm going to find Leanne. You two can revel in your disturbing fantasies."

"We will!" Angie called as I closed the compartment door behind me. Those two were hopeless. Completely, utterly hopeless.

* * *

 **Thank you so much! Please leave any constructive criticism or comments!**


	5. Tank Tops and Debuts

**Sorry for not updating in like twelve thousand years. This one was hard to write. Please let me know what you think!**

 **Disclaimer: The characters and the world are not mine. Duh.**

* * *

I was blissfully asleep, oblivious to the world. And then Alicia Spinnet threw the door open to my dorm, stalked over to my bed and pounced.

"ARGH!" I screeched, rolling over too fast. With a thump I landed on the floor.

"Rise and shine, little fourth year!" My friend looked more like a grindylow than a witch at that moment. I pouted.

"I'm up. And you've probably woken Leanne," I huffed, pointing over to the lump of covers on the next bed over. No, she was definitely asleep. Damn. That girl could sleep through anything.

"Come on, Katie! Hogsmeade!" Alicia slid off my bed, rifling through my trunk as though it contained the answers to the History of Magic final. Her violent tendencies worried me.

"You should look nice - we're meeting the rest of the team at the Three Broomsticks later." She threw my favorite sweater over her head.

I scoffed, "Why would I want to impress any of you lot?"

"Because Wood's going to be there. And I want to pick up blokes." Alicia carefully inspected a maroon tank top before setting it next to me.

"Are you serious?" I raised my eyebrows, " _That's_ your brilliant reasoning?"

Alicia's head ducked out of view until she found a pair of skinny jeans, which she threw onto the bed, "Yes," came her answer. She looked at me with narrowed eyes, "And it's bloody fantastic reasoning, too. Thank me later."

I picked up the tank top skeptically, "I'll freeze to death. At least give me my sweater." I pointed to the article of clothing she had tossed across the room.

" _Katie_ ," Alicia rolled her cinnamon eyes, "First of all that sweater is awful. Secondly, a sweater would take away from the effect."

"What, the effect of my breasts' debut?"

Alicia snorted, "You're so weird."

Eventually we made a deal. I'd wear the tank top, but I got a cream cardigan for when I inevitably got cold. I pulled brown oxfords on my feet and shoved my wand in my pocket before we ambled gracelessly down the stairs.

My friend had a terrifyingly happy glint in her eye as we marched out of the common room. That was a bad omen.

"What?" I said cautiously, bracing myself for something truly horrific.

"Oh nothing," Alicia sang, skipping a little. Oh, Merlin. Not good.

" _Alicia_."

She walked backwards in front of me, hands clasped behind her like a child, "It's just that you dressed expecting to see Oliver."

"What?" I shrieked, red creeping up my neck, "That's such a lie! _You_ picked out my clothes!"

"Oh Katie," she cooed, "you're so naive!"

She skipped ahead of me. And the worst part was, I wasn't actually mad. I was going to see Oliver dressed in this, and it wasn't anger that turned my face pink, or made my heart flutter uncomfortably in my stomach. I didn't want to think of what that could be. _Nargles_ , I thought, teeth clenched stubbornly, _the fluttery business is all nargles._

* * *

 **Please R &R. This was the hardest so far! Thank you for reading!**


	6. That Berk Roger Davies

**Hey guys, so sorry for my inactivity. I'm doing marching band which is time consuming. And exhausting. Enough of my excuses. Here's a little oneshot. Angsty, I suppose. Please R &R, constructive criticism is welcome as always. **

**Disclaimer: Characters are not mine.**

* * *

She was out of my league. She was beautiful. Clever. Sarcastic. Talented. Merlin, it hurt just to look at her sometimes. Mostly when I saw her with _him_.

Roger Davies.

When did this happen? I didn't know. One day she was laughing with her friends over breakfast and the next Davies was under her skin like an urchin. A dopey, gooey, stupid, vacant - okay I was pretty bitter about it. I trudged out of the locker room, half an hour early to quidditch practice so I could get my thoughts in control.

"Oliver!" Katie waved at me as she sauntered down from the castle. Damn.

"Hey Kates," I gave her a wave, my heart pressing uncomfortably under my ribs as though it was hoping to slip away.

"Isn't it a lovely day?" She said once she was close, beaming up at the sky. It was a cloudy morning, but her grin lit up the world. I swallowed thickly, nodding.

Katie was already in her practice gear, her cloak flapping in the wind like a bird. A very cute bird.

"How's Davies?"

Her smile faded, a guarded expression sliding over her eyes, "He's good. We're good."

I opened my mouth to let some false congratulations tumble out, but she cut me off.

"Merlin, Oliver, just give us a chance before you chase him away, that's all I ask." That look she gave me. My mood darkened.

I clenched my jaw in irritation. Of _course_ she thought I was going to jump down her throat about it. A morning's worth of frustration rose to the surface, bubbling and churning angrily.

All of the false congratulations evaporated.

" _Before I chase him away_?" I growled, "What about Davies? Honestly, I didn't think you were the type that went for blokes like _that_."

"Blokes like what?" She seethed.

Ah, bollocks.

"You know, the arrogant ones," I shrugged, trying desperately to disappear from under the fire of her gaze.

"Arrogant?" She scoffed, "The only arrogant bloke I see here is you. Not Roger. Get over yourself, Captain, you can't control my life like you control the team. Just because he's the Ravenclaw captain doesn't make him any less of a person. I should've known you would be a prat about it."

Her words stung. I let my eyebrows furrow, staring down into her visage.

There was a sheen of hurt in her eyes. That I caused. I hated myself. _Oliver you fucking arse._

Her face was tinged red. I was ashamed. With a final look of disgust, Katie turned and marched back to the castle.

I watched her retreating figure until the flapping red wings returned to the castle. Then I let my fist fly, punching the side of the locker room. My hand stung, splinters digging into my skin. Bruises would show tomorrow. But I didn't care.

Roger Davies. I hated him. I hated myself more.

She was out of my league. It hurt.

* * *

 **Please R &R! If you have any requests, PM me. I'm always up for a challenge. **


End file.
